Music 2 My Heart
by Alyxielle
Summary: GaaSaku Modern AU – A simple heart break and a night out on the town as suggested by her blonde best friend. Who would have thought it would have landed her into the arms of a crimson haired stranger that would turn her world upside down single handedly. In the chaotic swirls of passion, therein falls two hearts.


**Music 2 My Heart**

**Summary**: GaaSaku Modern AU – A simple heart break and a night out on the town as suggested by her blonde best friend. Who would have thought it would have landed her into the arms of a crimson haired stranger that would turn her world upside down single handedly. In the chaotic swirls of passion, therein falls two hearts.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

[ Chapter 1 ]: Crimson Dragon

...

..

.

"Ugggh… Come on Sakura! You need to stop moping around and get your act together! Live up life and show his sorry ass that you're better off without him!" her blonde friend yelled unceremoniously as she plopped herself onto the sofa next to her, causing her friend's long platinum strands to spill over the couch cushions in pools of silvery gold. Ino's cerulean blue eyes looked over at her own emerald green eyes with a silent pleading mixed with worry expression, as if coaxing her to speak.

"Ino, I've told you there's nothing to prove," Sakura sighed vehemently at herself for letting Ino's berating get under her skin. It was true, since Sakura had broken up with Sasuke after finding him in bed with this red headed girl, she had not only demolished her social life single handedly but also buried herself into her studies. Granted this was medical school and she would need all the studying she could get out of her free time.

"Sakura, come on! Just because you're in medical school and your life consists of studying, doesn't mean you stay cooped up in your apartment all day having no life what so ever! It's Naruto's birthday for crying out loud! What better excuse to go out and have some fun with some celebration if you can't do it for yourself?" her blond hair whipped across her face as she sat up and crossed her arms in a huffed manner. Ino had always been the party girl even back during undergrad, but Sakura had to hand it to her, she did know how to make things fun if not forgetful.

Sighing inwardly at her predicament and about what she was about to do, she put on a meek smile as she glanced at her best friend, "Fine, you win. We will go hang out with Naruto." Her strawberry pink locks fell across her face as she shook her head in amusement as Ino's face lit up at her resignation.

"Good! Now you're going to have to put on something nice and do your make up because we're going to club Ethereal! You know the one that's super popular in the downtown area and has been known to have some of the best DJs around? Apparently DJ Crimson Dragon is going to be DJing tonight!" Ino's eyes immediately burst into love sick eyes as she swooned at the thought of meeting the renowned DJ that was not only good at what he did but apparently quite the looker.

"EHHH?! I thought this was just going out to a restaurant and eating kind of birthday party?! Who suggested going to a club?! And if we're going to Ethereal, then the wait in line and admittance alone is going to ruin the night," Sakura sank down in the sofa further in her dismay. Her pink hair strewn across the couch in her exasperation at the predicament she had gotten herself in.

Ino grinned wickedly in return, "Well I _may_ have suggested to Naruto that the best way to cheer up his best friend, Sakura, was to go clubbing. But who would have known that he had connections to get into the best club in the city?!"

Sakura peered out from beneath the pillow she had used to cover her face and looked curiously at her friend at the mention of said connection. She had known Naruto since they were kids, how was it that he had a friend that she didn't know about?

"And before you berate me with questions, Sasuke isn't going to be invited so you don't have to worry about running into said 'ex' while we are there," Ino winked at her best friend as if that sentence alone would calm her nerves.

Sakura let a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she had been holding only to fully realize what Ino had said. They were going clubbing TONIGHT. "WAIT! What do you mean we're going TONIGHT?! Naruto's birthday isn't until next week and I can't possibly find an outfit to wear that quickly!" Letting out another groan of resentment, she let her body slide even further into the couch and proceeded to bury herself under the pillows once more.

Huffing at Sakura, Ino placed her hands on her hips as she cocked them to the side with an attitude, "Look here Sakura Haruno! We are going to celebrate Naruto's birthday TONIGHT because this is the only day that lines up with your busy schedule and Naruto's connection. Don't think I didn't sneak a peek at your scheduler before setting all this up." Ino crossed her arms across her chest with an approved smirk on her lips, "And don't you worry about that outfit you need to 'find' because I brought plenty of dresses that would fit you purrrfectly."

Lifting the pillow, Sakura immediately blanched at her misfortune as she caught sight of the sly grin that slowly appeared across Ino's face at the purr of her last words. She would get herself tricked into agreeing with an idea that did not sit well with her. Groaning for the umpteenth time that day, she fell flat across her couch in resignation. This night would consist of her sitting by a toilet consoling her best friend, if not herself, for drinking too much alcohol and throwing it all back up.

.::.::.::.::.

"Now THAT looks niiiiceee," Ino drawled out as she looked over Sakura with approval. The black A-line dress fell across her curves in all the right ways, accentuating her bust and cascading down her butt in a manner that made any looker curious of her legs. At the top of the dress, the collar was lined with black lace that was held together with a black ribbon at her nape of her neck. Right between her shoulders on her back, the dress had a cute key hole cut out that exposed her pale porcelain skin just enough to let any onlooker's imagination run wild.

Sakura stared back into the mirror at her friend's devious eyes as she surveyed her own outfit. She had to agree that black was suiting her mood more than any of the other colored dresses she tried on that night, but there was something about this dress that really brought out the allure of her skin and figure. Flicking her hair across her shoulders, she watched as the creamy strawberry locks fell gracefully against the back of her shoulders, while the small strands that were left in the front framed her face perfectly. She had to hand it to Ino, the girl knew how to dress.

Her emerald eyes flickered over to Ino's figure through the mirror and saw her friend had tied her platinum blonde hair into a high pony tail and had put on a deep purple body-con dress that hugged her curves in ways that would arouse any onlooker. She nodded in approval at Ino's statement, "I guess that is one way to put it. Just try not to get yourself into trouble this time?"

Ino stiffened at the comment, "Pfft! It's not my fault that guys like to buy me drinks. What's a girl supposed to say to such generosity?" Huffing under her breath, Ino crossed her arms and looked away as she patiently waited for Sakura to finish applying her make-up.

Sakura was lining her bottom lip with a dark apple red lipstick as an idea flashed through her mind. She looked over at Ino deviously before a sly smirk crossed her lips, "Well, if you want to put it that way, why don't we make a wager?" She waited for Ino to turn and give her, her full attention before continuing, "I think we should have a contest on who gets the hottest guy for the night."

Ino stared at Sakura incredulously before grinning back with a fire burning in her eyes at the wager, "You're on!" The blonde quickly crossed the bathroom to lock her pink haired friend in a tight hug, "That's my Sakura! If this is the new and improved you, I can't wait for all the fun we're going to have later!"

Sakura blanched at Ino's shrill voice being so close to her ear as she nodded in complacent agreement. Even though she was going to regret this wager later, she'd at least have fun for the night. Hopefully, the fun did not consist of waking up the next morning in bed with a complete stranger.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"AHH! Crap!" Ino quickly released Sakura from her death grip hug as she crossed the apartment to pick up her phone, "Yeah, yeah! We're on our way Naruto, sheesh! We will be there soon!" Sakura could hear her blonde friend prattle on the other end of the line as Ino quickly responded with a grin in her voice that only she could identify after years of being friends, "YUP! You guessed it! I convinced her to come! So expect a party of two! See you then!" With a quick clip of her phone, Ino reappeared at the bathroom door grinning at her, "You ready for the night of your life?"

Sakura could feel her stomach drop at her friend's comment, not to mention her predatory feline grin. She sighed to herself as she finished her putting on her mascara and quickly shoved on her favorite black peep toe stilettos before they exited her apartment.

"I'll drive!" Ino shouted as she jostled her purse to find her keys as Sakura finished locking her apartment door. She couldn't help but shake her head in dismay as she could already tell she would be the one driving them back to her place, though her wager certainly didn't help her own predicament.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they quickly made their way to a sleek black sedan. Sakura could not help but be a little jealous at her friend's car that was undoubtedly a gift from her parents, who were rich to say the least. She glanced over at her own beat up red car that she had been driving for years now as it was the only thing she could afford in this economy and with her debt for medical school. Sighing to herself, Sakura opened the passenger side and slid into the new black leather seats as Ino started up the car.

The platinum blonde quickly changed gears and backed out of the parking space, only to hit the gas pedal once they were safely out of the complex parking as they sped off into the night. Sakura had to grip onto the dashboard in an effort not to throw herself head first into it when they suddenly came to a grinding halt at a red light. Memories of Ino's driving, either it be sober or drunk, came fluttering back into her memory as she groaned in dismay, "I remember why I never let you drive when we hang out."

Ino looked haughtily in her direction as she glanced back at the light, "Well I haven't gotten us into any accidents yet now have I? So I think that's gotta qualify for something. Plus Naruto is going to have an anxiety attack waiting for you to finally show your face to the public after months of being cooped up in that apartment of yours."

"It has not been months Ino, just a month and a half which is NORMAL may I remind you considering how long Sasuke and I were together," Sakura huffed as she smiled silently at her mental image of Naruto anxiously panicking around the others as he waited for Sakura to finally arrive.

Glancing at her pink haired friend, Ino quickly hit the gas pedal when the light turned green causing Sakura to hit the back of seat.

"Oi! Ino-pig, what was that for?" Sakura lamented as she rubbed the back of her head that had made contact with the seat.

Grinning mischievously Ino replied with a mocking tone, "I was merely returning the favor for your comment on my driving. You know you shouldn't distract the driver while they are driving." The wide grin that spread across her blonde friend's lips made her frown in dismay as Sakura continued rubbing her aching head, silently wishing for the night to be over already before it had even begun.

.::.::.::.::.

"We're HERE!" Ino's shrilly sing song voice called out as she dragged Sakura by the arm towards Hinata.

"Hello Ino-chan and Sakura-chan, glad you could make it," Hinata greeted the platinum blonde in her soft voice as she looked down at her fingers when a soft blush formed on her cheeks, letting her raven blue hair spill over her shoulders and onto her white dress that complimented her silvery eyes nicely.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the group from his spot at the club entrance. His tan skinned creased to grin at the sight of his best friend as his deep blue eyes lit up with excitement as he got closer to both Sakura and Ino. The golden blonde haired boy had on a sleek navy blue button up with black slacks and matching vest that were wrinkled as he sprinted the distance towards her. Sakura on the other hand readied herself to be slammed into upon his approach. His arms laced around her slim waist and tightened viciously, pulling her closer into himself, Sakura could only wince as the pain surged through her body and the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"Hi-Naruto-chan, happy-birthday," Sakura managed to breathe out between gasps of air before the grinning blonde finally released her from his death grip. What was it with her friends and tight hugs? She quickly brushed out the wrinkles in her dress and patted down her hair as she looked up to see his deep blue eyes darken a bit with concern, "Don't worry Naruto, I am fine. What happened between me and Sasuke is over and done with. I am here of my own volition."

At her words, the tanned blonde grinned his trademark Cheshire grin, "That's great Sakura-chan! Good to see you're not letting teme get under your skin. He doesn't know what he's missing out on letting you go like that."

"Oi, Naruto. I'm right here you know," Ino remarked half heartedly next to Sakura as she was blatantly ignored by the other two.

"Ahhh gomen gomen! Hello Ino-chan! You both look great!" Naruto's grin only grew wider as he prattled on with Sakura, catching her up on all the things that have been going on in the past month and a half that she's been gone only to be cut off by a rough cough causing everyone in the group to turn and look at none other than Shikamaru.

His brunette hair was lazily tied up in a high spiky ponytail and there was a hand on his arm, which led everyone to follow it to its owner that was a girl with sandy blonde hair tied up into four separate pony tails. They both wore matching outfits as Shikamaru dawn on black slacks and gunmetal grey button up, while the female had on a gunmetal grey short dress that had a slit up the side to reveal a bit of her toned legs. "Oi, Naruto, when do you plan on actually going into the club?" Shikamaru lazily drawled out as it appeared he had been waiting for their whole group to assemble for more than a couple of hours.

"Ahh gomen gomen!" Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was just so excited that Sakura-chan could make it, but we can go in now."

The brunette nodded in affirmation as he glanced over at the two new additions to the group, "This is Temari, my girlfriend. Temari, this is Sakura and Ino." Shikamaru lazily fingered out each girl individually upon calling their name as he turned towards the club entrance to motion for them to go inside.

"Not so fast Shikamaru," Temari pulled on his elbow haphazardly, stopping him in his advance towards the door as she glanced over the other two girls before grinning widely at her two new friends, "Pleasure to finally meet you both!"

Grumbling at his stopped advance to the club entrance, he mumbled under his breath, "How bothersome."

The sandy blonde turned on her boyfriend that instant as flames seemed to ignite in her once soft, humble green eyes, "What was that Shikamaru?!" Her hand poised at the ready to smack some sense into him.

"Nothing, nothing," Shikamaru visibly winced as he looked at Temari's poised hand.

The group laughed softly as they made their way towards the entrance, cutting the long waiting line of club goers to get to the bouncer as if they were VIP. This time, Temari walked up to the said bouncer with confidence in each stride, "Baki! These are my friends so let them in?" She grinned as she looked up at the bouncer.

Baki's stern eyes glanced over the group, making Sakura shutter under his scrutiny. He nodded his head in approval as he stepped aside to let them pass through the entrance.

Temari dragged Shikamaru roughly at the elbow inside as the remainder of the group followed suit. Making their way through the crowd of dancing clubbers towards the designated VIP table near the dance floor and where they had a good look at the DJ.

"Sakura! Look it's THE Crimson Dragon! He's even hotter in person!" Ino loudly whispered into Sakura's ear as the beat of the music filled the whole club house making the audience seem to go wild at the song choice. Sakura faired a glance in the direction Ino was pointing while she continued to follow her friends weaving through the throngs of people.

There in the center of the dance hall towards the back wall of the building was the said DJ Crimson Dragon with matching fiery red hair against his fair complexion. His eyes were ringed with black circles and his figure was dancing to the beat of the music as one hand went to his ear that was covered with a headphone while the other hand made to spin the vinyl on his DJ stand. His pale arms were lean, but she could make out the defined muscles of his upper arm that rippled underneath his black button up that was rolled up to his elbows (thanks to her medically trained eyes). His figure jumped up and down to the beat, causing his crimson tie to swing around chaotically (clearly becoming unknotted due to his dancing). Crimson Dragon went back and forth to his collection of vinyl records to change up the mix, revealing his gunmetal grey slacks that had looped chains hooked to the back of his belt line. He was _definitely_ good on the eyes.

At that moment, Ino jerked her elbow stubbornly, breaking her out of reverie so that they could pull out of the crowd and onto the aisles of the VIP tables (less crowded, thank heaven). Her emerald eyes darted back towards the DJ that had raised his head to look in her direction. His light jade green eyes rimmed with those black circles were enough for her to catch her breath, but was he looking _at_ her?

"Hurry up Sakura, we don't have all day," Ino whined as she tugged her friend along yet again. The platinum blonde girl smirked at herself as she recognized Sakura's dazed expression. There was no doubt about it. She was quite taken with _the_ Crimson Dragon.

Sakura nodded quickly, letting her pink locks fall messily across her face as she whipped her head around to follow Ino's lead to the tables. The seating arrangements around the booth went as Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and then herself. A more thick framed man with purple tattoos on his face approached their table. His eyes were were small and black, but that grin was either one of sinister intent or mild amusement.

"Hey Kankuro!" Naruto waved excitedly from his seat at the purple tattooed man.

"Hey! Happy birthday Naruto! How do you like the club so far? Drinks are at a discount for your birthday group if you guys are interested in any," he grinned happily as he looked over the group, particularly the _females_ of the group.

"Oi, Kankuro! Stop ogling my new friends!" Temari swatted the man with her hand to the back of his head, causing him to grumble and rub the pained area.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. No need to go and smack me so hard," Kankuro begrudgingly continued rubbing the area.

"And THIS, is my brother, Kankuro. He's the head bar tender of the club so if you guys hate how your drinks were mixed you can all blame him," Temari smirked with mirth at the last part of the comment as she watched Kankuro's grinning face turn into a frowning one.

"Hey, that's not fair. This is my day off so I'm not the one responsible for how the drinks are made, but I can certainly mix your drinks if any of you want something made by the head bar tender," Kankuro winked at the group causing Hinata to blush, Shikamaru to roll his eyes, Naruto to grin back, and Ino and Sakura to both laugh half heartedly. Temari on the other hand gave off a not so amused face as she glared daggers at her brother.

"Well I think we should head over to the dance floor and then when our feet start hurting, kick back and relax," Ino called out over the noise of the club to the others. Sakura nodded in agreement as Naruto jabbed a fist in the air and yelled out something along the lines of woohoo, while Hinata blushed and nodded in agreement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes with reluctance as Temari excited dragged him out of his seat and out onto the dance floor. Kankuro smiled good-naturedly as he followed the group.

As they pulled through the crowd and gathered at the front near the DJ table, the group formed a small circle as each individual stood facing another. Ino was elated at their spot since she got a good look at Crimson Dragon, but Sakura on the other hand was a nervous wreck and was attempting by all means to avoid eye contact with him. Just to be on the safe side so that she wouldn't be caught gawking at the man again. _Admit it! You got the hots for the guy so why don't you flirt shamelessly with him? You never know, maybe he was checking you out as much as you were checking him out. _If Sakura could smack her inner self she would at the moment, but alas she needed to appear sane and normal around her friends so she just half-heartedly laughed along to whatever joke Kankuro decided to crack.

Naruto was first to go in their group as he went into the center of the circle and showed off some of his best moves. Letting the music sway his body and lifting his feet off the ground as he attempted to shuffle in the close quarters. Sakura didn't know he had learned to dance, let alone know how to shuffle so she merely cheered him on.

Looking up and grinning widely, Naruto pulled Hinata into the center of the circle marking her turn was next as he returned to the perimeter. Hinata was worse for wear after his touch, her cheeks lit ablaze with a deep red blush that she attempted to hide behind her hands, but to no avail. She stood in the center like a deer in headlights.

Temari laughed whole heartedly as she pulled Hinata out of the circle and thus saving her from more embarrassment that may have had her passing out on the dance floor (which they all wanted to avoid). The sandy haired woman quickly made her way into the circle and seductively danced her way towards Shikamaru, letting him soak in every inch of her with each step she took. Her fingers grazing the top of his chest as she traced her way up to the bottom of his chin. Pulling him in closer as their breaths mixed in the air, but she quickly pulled away teasingly grinning at him as she danced her way over to Ino and pulled her into the circle before returning to the perimeter, following Naruto's lead.

Ino was more than ready to take center stage as she let the beats of the music flow across her body, letting them dictate her movements as her hips gyrated to the beats. Her sensual performance had everyone mesmerized as she crossed the threshold and pulled Sakura in towards her (to Sakura's utter dismay). Ino giggled at Sakura's reaction at having been pulled to the center stage and freezing up as to what to do next. The platinum blonde however took charge and pulled Sakura's hips in close to hers; letting their movements flow with the music and their hips grinding on each other in a tantalizing manner that had Kankuro basically drooling.

Sakura let her hands roam across Ino's body as they turned and stood back to back, dancing with their hips. Her fingers then ran up into her strawberry pink locks, letting them fall messily back against her heated face. Everyone's eyes were on her own body and Ino had somehow made her way back to the perimeter to smirk at her seductive dancing. Her body seemed to move of its own accord; as if all the tenseness and worry seemed to flow out the more she lost herself in the music. Each step she took and every move she made seemed to wash away all the tension she had.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open as she slowly gazed over the familiar faces of her friends that continued to dance and cheer her on. Naruto was unabashedly grinning and whistling for her to continue while Kankuro was just ogling her every move. Sakura smirked inwardly at the attention she was getting as her gaze slowly lifted even further and fell on jade colored eyes by none other than Crimson Dragon. His gaze burned with such intensity it almost stunned her to the core and made her stop in her hip gyrations, but her body had a mind of its own and continued swaying even more seductively to the music. Sakura's tongue darted out and licked the edges of her mouth has her half-lidded gaze flirted back towards the DJ who undeniably grinned back and licked the sides of his lips as he tampered with the vinyl record to a more slow beat song.

Hearing the switch in music, Sakura dropped slightly to the floor and slowly danced her way back up, letting her hands trace and roam her body in such suggestive ways. She could feel her heart beat quicken. The audience, the music, and her friends seemed to drop away as all that was in clear view now was her and the Crimson Dragon. His eyes burned with an insatiable craving and desire that only fueled her every move. She could feel his eyes roam her body, from her toes to her face. There was no denying it, there was an attraction between her and the DJ and there was nothing she could do to stop it. If she had been in any right mind set she would've left hours ago and berated herself for putting on such moves to a mere stranger. But her mind and body had betrayed her. Every move she made to the rhythm of the music was for him and his eyes only.

Sakura glanced around at her friends and noticed they had gone off dancing with their respective partners, Naruto with Hinata (though one was blushing too hard to actually be called dancing), Temari with Shikamaru (Shikamaru looking rather uncomfortable in his pants no less), and Ino with Kankuro (one gloating in the attention she was getting while the other was admiring his luck). She smiled at herself that no one had noticed her dancing and how she shamelessly seemed to provoke the DJ. If Ino had caught on she didn't show any signs, but if she did find out, Sakura would be in for a treat as Ino would probably have thrown her into the DJ booth and forced the two together (any means to make her get over Sasuke faster).

Before she knew it, the music had died down a bit as a husky, sensual voice came over the speakers, "Good evening everyone. As you all might know me as Crimson Dragon, I have a special guest here tonight." The audience erupted with cheer at the mention of the DJ's name while Sakura looked up into the jade eyes that were dead locked on her own emerald ones. His voice sent goose bumps up and down her arms and made her stomach turn over with butterflies. _Kami, his voice is so sexy. I could wake up to that in the morning any day. _Ugh… Sakura wanted to kill her inner self.

He smirked at Sakura, noticing her dazed look at the sound of his voice before continuing, "And I would like for you all to welcome my best friend and birthday boy, Naruto." Crimson Dragon's voice was drowned out as a loud cheer erupted in the dance hall with congratulations towards Naruto as he had raised his hand at the mention of his name. The golden blonde boy grinned happily back up at the DJ. Crimson Dragon's jade eyes slowly shifted from Sakura's emerald green to look over at Naruto before smiling and nodding in response as the music returned to its full volume.

Naruto's wide Cheshire grin stretched wide across his face as he looked over at his friends and motioned for them to return to the VIP table as it seemed all the females had some burning desire to take off their heels or at least sit down to relieve the burning ache in their calves. They all turned to exit the dance floor as Sakura looked back over at Crimson Dragon to see him smile back and wink in her direction. Her cheeks flushed a burning red as she turned away and followed after her friends. Sakura was relieved to say the least to finally be seated at a table since her feet were killing her and well… to get away from the DJ that seemed to get her as riled up about himself as she did to him.

They all filed into the booth in the same order they had originally only this time, Kankuro sat to the other side of Temari. The bouncer that had let them in earlier that evening, walked up to their table, "Since you're a friend of Crimson Dragon, all drinks are on the house for Naruto's birthday."

"Ahhh! Thank-you! We'll let you know once we think of what to order!" Naruto shouted back with an even wider grin on his face. Baki nodded in reply and made for the exit.

Kankuro stood from his seat grinning at the group, "Well it was nice meeting you all but I've got a shot to DJ after Crimson Dragon so I'm going to head over there now." His grin grew a bit wider as he looked over at Temari, "It was about time he gave me a chance to DJ." Nodding his head slightly as a good bye he made off for the DJ booth.

As if on cue, Crimson Dragon's voice came over the speakers as the music died to a soft echo, "Ladies and gentleman I would like to extend my thanks to my fans and to all the clubbers here tonight for making this event special. I will be taking a little break and letting DJ Puppet Master take the reins. Please give him a warm welcome." Sakura could not deny she loved the sound of his voice. She could listen to him all night. The crowd erupted in applause as Crimson Dragon jumped off the stage to high five Kankuro, giving him access to the booth.

Sakura tore her gaze away from the two and glanced back at the drink menu since everyone seemed to be waiting on her order. Ino nudged her friend hard in the side as she coughed into her hand and looked over Sakura as the pinkette looked up at the platinum blonde with confusion written all over her face. The blonde leaned down and whispered into Sakura's ear softly, "Look who's coming this way…" Ino's voice practically squealed out the last part of the sentence as her cerulean eyes lit up and glued themselves onto a figure behind Sakura.

"Gaara! Thanks so much for getting us in for free!" the golden blonde exclaimed excitedly from his seat as he waived down said person.

"Pleasure is all mine."

Chills were sent up and down her spine at the sound of the low timbre of a familiar voice that came from somewhere behind her. Sakura slowly turned in her seat as she observed Ino's swooning face at this 'Gaara'. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as she found none other than DJ Crimson Dragon standing behind her with a knowing smirk plastered over his lips.

Sakura's eyes roamed his face taking into detail how the black rings around his eyes were caused by insomnia and how his unruly fiery red hair certainly looked more attractive up close. It was then she noticed the red kanji tattoo for 'love' on his left temple. Sakura wondered to whom was that meant for. Those deep jade eyes were undoubtedly one of the most striking features on his face as they held such insurmountable emotion in just a simple glance. A glance Sakura knew all too well of and had found herself caught up in. His build was lean, but the ripples of a defined muscular figure were evident in every twitch and movement of his body.

"Sabaku no Gaara, otherwise you may know me as Crimson Dragon. Pleasure to meet you all," Gaara bowed his head slightly in greeting as his eyes swept over the group only to land and stay locked onto Sakura.

His proximity to her was driving her crazy as her cheeks started to flush with color as she remembered what she did on the dance floor. _Oh Kami, what have I done? He probably thinks I want to get laid now._ Sakura mentally groaned at her stupidity as she smiled meekly under his gaze, though his cocky smirk made her want to slap it right off his face.

"Pleasure to meet you too, my name is Ino Yamanka!" The platinum blonde practically yelled as she edged closer to Sakura and extended her hand towards Gaara to give a friendly hand shake in which Gaara smiled back and returned.

Temari stood up and cleared her throat a few times to get everyone at the table's attention, "Well now, you all know me as Temari, but this here is my baby brother Gaara. So be warned. You ladies that want to spend the night with him, just keep in mind he's known to be a heart breaker."

_Great… Way to land yourself out of one cheating boyfriend into the arms of another frivolous boy toy._ Sakura wanted to get up and leave, call it a night, or whatever excuse she could come up with to get out of here before she landed herself in more trouble than she could have bargained for.

"Temari, don't say that! The Gaara I know would never hurt someone he cherishes," Naruto chimed in with a reassuring grin as he looked over at his crimson haired best friend. "Well this here is Shikamaru Nara as you already know from dating your sister, the one sitting next to me here is Hinata Hyuuga, the platinum blonde as she so introduced herself is Ino Yamanaka, and this here is my gorgeous best friend Sakura Haruno!" The golden haired boy practically grinned with such pride and affection when his eyes landed on Sakura.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink at the adjectives Naruto used to introduce her to Gaara. Oh how much she wanted to run away to the farthest part of the continent at that moment. Glancing up at Gaara who was smiling down at her even though they were mere inches from each other (the crude bastard decided to stand on her side of the table of all places). Sakura hesitatingly raised her hand to greet Gaara who grasped her hand in return and turned it so that her hand was faced down (completely over his own) as he raised it to his lips before planting a chaste kiss on it, "Pleasure to meet you, Sakura Haruno."

If she could die that instant she would have. If she could run out of that booth and down the street she would have. If she could take back all her bad decisions that led up this point she would have. That kiss sent chills up and down her spine, goose bumps all over her skin, a crimson blush rose on her cheeks, and not to mention the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be going crazy. Composing herself mentally, she took a slow steady breath before replying, "No, the pleasure is all mine. You really live up to your fame."

_Really? You live up to your fame? That's the best compliment you can give the famous DJ? Ugh… you're never going to get laid at this rate. _

_'_WHO SAID I WANTED TO GET LAID?!' Sakura practically screamed at her inner self. Her smile plastering across her face towards Gaara as she frantically tried to hush her inner thoughts.

"Thanks," Gaara smirked as he motioned for her seat. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

_Oh heavens, YES! PLEASE SIT NEXT TO US! _Oh how Sakura wanted to punch her inner self right now or bury herself deep under. She was definitely not going to make it through the night. Sakura smiled placidly, while trying to keep her heart rate down, before replying with, "Of course!" She immediately scooted closer towards Ino to make room for Gaara.

Gaara took a seat next to Sakura, letting his legs slightly brush up against hers. She could feel the heat radiating off his body at the close proximity they were sitting at.

"Gaara, you were amazing! You gotta teach me how to DJ sometime! No one ever believes me when I say I know _the_ Crimson Dragon," Naruto exclaimed excitedly from his seat as he grinned over at the crimson haired boy.

"You gotta be kidding me Naruto," Temari sighed exasperatedly. "Kankuro has been begging Gaara for months if not a year or so, on end to get him to teach him. Gaara doesn't take to students, let alone letting anyone touch his equipment. The only reason Kankuro got this gig off of Gaara was because he said he'd be his house maid for an entire month," the sandy blonde haired girl shook her head with incredulity.

Naruto sighed disappointedly as Gaara made no notion to correct the statement.

Baki at that moment had chosen to come up to the table, "Do we all know what we would like to order?"

As if forgetting the slight disappointment, Naruto smiled brightly at the prospect of free drinks, "Hinata and I would like bloody marys if you could!"

The proclaimed bouncer or manager or even bar tender nodded in affirmation as he looked over towards Temari who added on her order of mai tai while Shikamaru asked for vodka on the rocks. Baki turned towards Ino who tapped her chin contemplatively before settling for another mai tai. Scribbling down the order on his pad he turned to look over at the pinkette.

Sakura frantically scrambled to look through the list of drinks as her mind had been preoccupied with a certain fiery red haired man (no doubt _sitting_ beside her), that she barely had even flipped through the whole list. Sighing internally at her predicament and after seeing Ino order an extra drink (since they were free), Sakura decided to go with just water as SOMEONE had to be driving them home tonight and be the sane one. Plus she certainly didn't trust herself to make the right choices with Gaara sitting so close to her. And if her previous decisions while sober were any indication of her terrible choices, intoxicated choices were at the top of the list of bad choices that she would definitely not let herself fall into.

Baki continued scribbling down her order as he looked over at Gaara, "You want the usual?"

At the question, Gaara's feral smirk laced his lips, "Yeah. Make it a Crimson Dragon if you would."

The bartender nodded in response as he moved back towards the bar area to start mixing the drinks their group had ordered. Sakura sighed with a bit of relief that none of her friends had questioned her choice of water over alcohol when she had them on the house, but she was not pleased with the change in subject of the conversation.

"Wow that was quite the introduction you got there Sakura. Better watch that my baby brother doesn't sweep you off your feet and into his bed," Temari winked amusedly as Sakura blushed even harder and attempted to scoot her way closer to Ino, but as fate would have it. The damned woman merely smirked snidely at her and didn't budge from her spot, only to scoot closer to Sakura and close the available room she had left to 'escape' from her predicament.

Naruto, being the oblivious guy he was at times, merely egged the conversation on, "Yeah! Sakura-chan and Gaara-kun would definitely look nice together don't you think?" If Sakura could visibly face palm herself she would have and then punched that goofy grin off his face. Birthday boy or not, he would definitely get a beating later for landing her in this mess and then proceeding to throw her under the bus.

Ino quickly snickered at the comment before interjecting her own thoughts, "I think perhaps you two should have your own turn on the dance floor."

Sakura wanted to bury herself six feet under. Thank the merciful gods that were looking over her now as she saw Baki make his way back towards their table to set down all their drinks and bringing the teasing on her situation to a grinding halt. Cheering up a bit and with a desperate need to keep the topic off of her, she grinned widely before saying, "Well since its Naruto's birthday, I think we all should play a game of King's cup or something since the drinks are on the house!"

"Oh YES! Why didn't I think of that?" Ino practically jumped out of her seat at the exclamation as she prattled on to the others about the rules to the game. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Ino would probably end up next to a toilet bowl later that night, but at least she would have had a good time unlike Sakura.

Sakura could practically feel Gaara's jade eyes staring at her person as she sipped at her bottled water and he sipped at his very own mixed drink. What would she do if he tried to speak to her? What would she say? What if he really did take Ino up on her suggestion?

Her thoughts came to a jarring halt as she heard the soft clink of this glass back on the wooden table. She could only watch in horror as he slowly turned his full attention to her. It wasn't like he hadn't been staring her down like some predatory feline all night, but the glint of amusement in his eye at her growing discomfort was making her blood boil. This guy definitely knew he got her hooked and was doing his DAMNED best gloat to HER about it, of all people!

She could see his smirk widen on his face as an idea caught his attention, "Why didn't you order a drink? They're on the house you know."

Being the cautious and thoughtful medical student she was, Sakura quickly retorted with clenched teeth, "Well I think, Gaara-kun, that someone has to be the responsible one and not drink so that everyone else can make it home safely." She smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile that strained her face to form the words in the sincerest possible manner, but all Gaara did was grin even more (to her utter dismay).

"Well then, you wouldn't be drunk off a little sip, so why don't you give my drink a try?" Gaara nudged his glass over in her direction as he propped his elbow on the table to hold the smirking wide grin he was sending her way with predatory jade eyes. Ohhh, he had her pinned good with that line.

If Sakura had not seen Baki deliver that glass to Gaara and seen Gaara actually SIP from the cup she would've assumed that drink was definitely laced with roofies. Though it was true she wouldn't get drunk off her ass from one sip and her friends seemed already playing their game as they made no further attempt to disrupt the two 'love birds' as Ino seemed to call it. There was no harm in trying a sip right? _IT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!_ She could see her inner self celebrating off in the distance at her dismay. Try as she might deny the feeling of anticipation, the feeling of dread was slowly receding.

"No, I guess not," Sakura huffed displeased as her fingers reached out for the glass. Feeling his eyes study her movements as she quickly brought the drink to her cherry lips and tilted the glass ever so slightly onto an area that he had not touched yet with his lips. She took a quick sip and could feel the light liquid burn its way down her throat. She wanted to cough it all up, but she wasn't going to give him the opportunity to further gloat at her about her own inadequacy to handle her liquor. So she swallowed the sip whole with a straight face, though the drink actually wasn't that bad… aside from the soft burn…

Gaara watched her with steady eyes and smiled as he saw her thoughts filter across her face. The first one was of pure disgust for the drink (although she made valiant efforts to try and cover it up) and then a mild approval at the mix. Chuckling lightly he added, "See, that wasn't too bad now was it? My favorite drink from here named after me since I ordered it so much."

Stretching his arms out straight in front of him and then pulling them back to lay square across her shoulders. Sakura could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as his arm draped over her exposed shoulders. Oh kami, what did she do to deserve this? _Just admit you like it!_ Sakura was definitely going to get rid of that inner Sakura. She was becoming more of a nuisance than ever.

"Why don't you say, we head over the dance floor since the others seem preoccupied with that game of yours? You seemed to have had a really good time before and," Gaara leaned in closer towards her ear before he continued in that husky voice of his, "you seemed like you really wanted me to join you down there. So why don't we arrange that?"

Sakura's face was flaming red when Gaara had finally pulled himself away from her. She wanted to die, oh how she wanted Kami to strike her with a lightning bolt and end all her worries right then and there. Just hearing his voice echo lowly in the shell of her ear and bringing up her 'promiscuous' dancing from earlier that night was not helping the blush go away. But she couldn't do anything about it now could she? She had coaxed him into it and he had taken the bait. Maybe she should take Ino up on the idea of just letting go and having fun. Ugh… if only that fun didn't mean waking up in another man's bed full of regrets.

As if waiting for her response, Gaara shifted in his seat and picked up the glass that he had originally offered her before. Bringing it to his lips, he downed the remainder of the drink. If she could have gotten any redder she would have at that instant because he had specifically picked the place where her lips had touched the glass to take that sip. This man was going to be the end of her.

Her emerald eyes flickered over to her friends who were too engrossed in their game of King's cup with Naruto incidentally being hammered on (as to be expected of the birthday boy) to even notice the two of them. Sighing to herself mentally, she readied herself for what she was about to do, "Well I think they're off having their own fun, so why don't we have a little fun ourselves?" Sakura grinned mischievously as she quickly scooted in Gaara's direction, letting her bare leg rub against his own.

Gaara's eyes widen in shock at her change in demeanor but it was quickly replaced with a predatory grin as he stood up from his seat, "I was hoping you would say that."

Sakura didn't have time to process what he had said as Gaara's long pale fingers enclosed around her own hand and pulled her forward. Not expecting the abrupt force he had used, Sakura stumbled out of her seat and felt herself falling into his hard chest (which she had to admit was much more defined with muscles than she had originally thought).

"You should be more careful, otherwise the others might think you've had a little too much to drink," Gaara's low timbre echoed through her ear making Sakura peer up into his face, only to notice the mocking smirk he had. Blushing deeply, she gave a soft shove at his chest to straighten herself on her own feet only to feel a strong arm lying across her lower back that continued to press her close.

Sure he was not the tallest guy, but oh how his eyes and stature seemed to captivate her. Huffing lightly, she untangled herself from his embrace and peered back towards her friends only to find them too involved in their game to take notice of her little 'mishap'. Sighing in relief, Sakura turned back towards Gaara to see that he had been taking in her whole figure. Sakura blushed even more at the notion. Puffing her cheeks angrily, Sakura snapped at the clearly preoccupied Gaara, "I thought you said you wanted to dance, not stand there ogling me."

His light chuckle rang in her ears, fueling her rage but before she could follow through with another comment, his hand lightly grabbed her own as he turned to lead her towards the dance floor. Her emerald eyes studied the way his back muscles rippled under the black shirt. Each shift of his shoulders to every sway of his posture as he expertly steered them towards the front of the crowd made Sakura's breath hitch in her throat. This man was driving her hormones crazy with lust filled thoughts and they barely even knew each other! She really needed to get out more and see more people... guys particularly…

Stopping suddenly, Gaara turned around and pulled Sakura towards himself. Trapping her against his chest as his arms snaked around her slim waist to hold her in place. His jade eyes peering into her own emerald ones as she swallowed thickly at the intensity of his gaze and their closeness. When was the last time she had been so close to any guy aside from Sasuke and Naruto?

Gaara's hips swayed lightly at that instant as if jarring Sakura back into the present. Each gyration was in sync to the music that blasted through the speakers but all she could feel was the heat rising in her cheeks as she felt her own body slowly start to follow his movements. Their proximity left little room for her to avoid grinding back into his hips, but this was part of her night of fun right? Sakura mentally slapped herself to focus on the 'present' and not the what-ifs of the future. She was going to have fun and get back to her normal life tomorrow.

As if shifting with the music, Sakura's body quickly took on its own sultry nature as she provocatively let her body push into Gaara's. She almost relished the moment when he had to close his eyes as their contact left him a bit too tight below the waist. The bulge she felt against the area between his legs only beckoned Sakura to quicken and deepen their contact as her hips swayed to the music. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that each step and thrust she made was one that demanded his full attention.

His heated breaths mixed into the hot air of the club with her own, leaving tingling sensations against her cheeks. Those jade eyes that were so clear with intensity of want were now clouded with pure lust. Sakura ran her fingers through his tousled red hair, dragging them slowly down his arms and feeling his muscles tense at her touch. She felt herself leaning into his body wantonly.

Gaara's fingers lightly traced their way up from her lower back to her creamy pink strands. She could feel his fingers work their way into her hair as he tugged on them gently, forcing her closer (if that was even possible) onto himself. Their bodies stood on the dance floor void of any gap of space as their heated breaths fanned against each other's cheeks. Their eyes locked onto one another with pure want. She didn't know how it had happened but he simply made her forget everything or that anything ever existed.

"Oi, forehead-girl! Where are you?!" the shrill voice of none other than Ino pierced through the club air, shocking Sakura back into her current position. That position being one of straddling Gaara in the middle of the dance floor no less. Sakura's eyes widened in a panic as she quickly shoved herself harshly out of his reach before Ino could spot them together. Her actions left Gaara stumbling backwards a bit with confusion evident in his eyes. Sakura peered up at his jade eyes apologetically as she smoothed out her black dress just in time to receive the stumbling platinum blonde.

"Hey, Ino-pig! Looks like you got your ass handed to you, huh?" Sakura asked mockingly once she got a good look at her blonde friend that looked worse for wear. Her purple dress had more wrinkles than Ino could possibly try to straighten by hand. The high ponytail she had slicked back earlier that evening had tousles of stray hairs and now sat a bit droopy at the back of her head. Ino's cerulean eyes seemed dowsed with intoxication as evident by her stumbling steps and slurred words.

"Shhhut up forehead guuurl!" Ino grabbed at Sakura's arm in an effort to stabilize her capsizing world. Slowly lifting herself back up to eye level to look Sakura straight in the eyes as she continued on her drabble, "For your information, I did quite well. It was Naruto that got his ass handed to him by none other than Hinata." As if remembering a funny memory of earlier events, Ino started snickering evilly.

Gaara found that moment to reappear beside Sakura making Ino gawk openly at his tousled shirt and ruffed up hair. A sly smile started to form on her lips as she glanced between her pinkette best friend and this fiery red head. Sakura could see a thought starting to form in Ino's head which she quickly cut off by grabbing Ino's arm and turned her towards the exit, "I think we should get you home Ino before you make yourself a hot mess."

As if the change of subject went unnoticed, Ino brightened up immediately as a thought registered in her head, "Ohhh! That's what I came to get you for! Everyone is heading home since it's getting late and well I think we're all a bit too hammered." Her blonde friend chose to stretch at that moment and yawn sleepily as the alcohol started to kick in more heavily.

Sakura grinned back at her friend nodding in agreement as she looked past her towards Gaara that was fuming with rage at their disrupted 'dancing', but continued to follow the two off the dance floor. _Dear lord, he looks sooooo good when he's mad doesn't he?_ She had to agree with her inner self at that, he did look that much more enticing.

Before she could tear her eyes away from his form, Gaara reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. He jerked her towards himself as he leaned in close. Gaara's heated breath fanned across the shell of her ear as his low timbre jarred her heart to a stop, "Don't think I'm going to let you walk out on me just yet." She could feel his lips form a soft smirk as he pulled away and slipped out a pink phone in one hand, which he immediately started to punch numbers into.

WAIT… pink phone? Did that phone have a cute little cherry blossom trinket bobbling haphazardly in his hands? THAT WAS HER PHONE! When did he get a hold of it?! Last thing she could recall was that her phone was in her clutch purse which she had left at the table beside Ino. Sakura looked over at Gaara incredulously as she came to realize he had pick pocketed her when he had draped his arm across her shoulder only she had been too preoccupied with his drink to notice!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura angrily tried to grab at her phone, not even noticing how she was rubbing herself up against him as he raised it out of her reach to continue punching in the numbers which he finished with by hitting the call button. She could feel his eyes settle back on her as he lowered the pink phone within her reach, which she quickly snatched before immediately ending the call.

Gaara reached into the right pocket of his slacks to retrieve what looked like a sleek black phone with a solid red border that Sakura concluded to be his own phone. She saw him smile as the screen lit up with a missed call and her number. WAIT… HER NUMBER?! That would mean the number he dialed was HIS number. Sakura looked at him in shock as his voice cut her out of her thoughts, "There now. Looks like we both got each other's numbers. Feel free to hit me up anytime or if you're looking for some fun at a club." Snapping his phone closed, Gaara turned to leave the stunned Sakura with an intoxicated Ino who was too far gone to notice what had even happened. Stopping a bit in his tracks he looked over his shoulders towards the aghast pinkette and gave her a wink with that feline smirk of his.

THAT asshole! Who does he think he is making it sound like she wanted him so bad and that she'd swoon over him that he gave her HIS number. Sakura continued watching his back until he disappeared into the crowd before she turned her attention back to her intoxicated blonde friend. Sighing to herself, she steered them back towards their VIP table to find that Naruto was face planted into the table as Hinata soothingly rubbed his back. Shikamaru and Temari had vacated their seats and were making their way towards a more 'private' part of the club.

"Well I guess I'll be taking Ino home. You need any help there with Naruto, Hinata?" Sakura looked back over towards the raven blue haired girl who blushed at her predicament and shook her head lightly.

"No, that won't be necessary Sakura-chan. You go ahead and take Ino-chan back. I already called home to have Neji stop by and help me take Naruto back to his place since Neji wouldn't let Naruto and I drive here on our own. He was afraid Naruto would insist on driving while intoxicated," Hinata visibly sweat dropped at the notion. Sakura could only imagine how overly protective Hinata's cousin was over her especially concerning Naruto (since that boy always managed to land himself in trouble at every turn).

"Ahh, well then you have a good night Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled pleasantly at the blushing raven haired girl as she practically dragged her other drunk friend out of the club doors (after grabbing her clutch) and back to the parked car without making too much of a scene with Ino's drunken ramblings.

Easing her friend into the passenger seat and strapping her in with the seat belt, Sakura sighed at the predicament she had landed her in. At least there was one thing about tonight she had thoroughly enjoyed despite her best efforts to convince herself otherwise.

"Oi, forreeeheaddd girl," Ino slurred between her bouts of sleep, "that red headed guy looked reeeeaaally gooood with youuuu. I think you twwwwoooo would look greaaaat together heeeheee."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the drunken outburst as the blonde started to drift off into sleep. Letting the car door slide close quietly, she made her way towards the driver seat and took them back to her apartment. This night just could not get any worse …

At that moment, Ino steadily sat straight up in her seat and placed her hands over her mouth as she looked over at Sakura, "I think I'm going to puke."

.::.::.::.::.

It had been two full hours since they had left the club at 2 AM when she finally had dragged herself to bed. Shortly after Ino's little scare in the car, Sakura had to drag her friend all the way up the stairs and console her as she proceeded to lurch out her stomach contents into the toilet. After what seemed like an hour, Ino had passed out and Sakura was left to drag her lifeless body over into the living room so that she could sleep comfortably (careful as to not let her sleep on her back). Then she had to clean up the bathroom and vent out the stench before she was able to shower and change out of her own clothes.

Toweling her pink locks dry, Sakura made her way to her bedroom and plopped herself on her bed. She let out a breathy sigh as her damp skin was cooled by the night air drifting across her room. Her thoughts wandered back to Gaara. What was he up to? The club must have closed by now so he was probably on his way home in the arms of another woman most likely and undoubtedly asleep.

Her emerald eyes looked over at the pink flip phone she had set to charge on her night stand as if she was contemplating texting him. He DID after all so 'kindly' offered himself to be available at anytime. Lifting herself onto her side, she reached over to pull her phone from its charger and flipped the screen on, she scrolled down the contacts to his name (which she had saved his number under). Opening up his profile, she stared long and hard at the number before falling onto her back again. Who was she kidding?

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, letting the soft snores coming from the living room (undoubtedly from Ino) cause her to drift to sleep. That was until a soft hum and muffled ring hit her ears.

Slowly lifting her heavy lids and turning her head to face the source of the sound, she saw her pink phone's screen light up. Pulling her pink phone towards her face she noticed a flashing notification of a new text message. Who would text her at this hour? It was probably Naruto rousing from his sleep and wanting to make sure she had gotten home safely. Yawning quietly, she opened the message to find the words, '1 New Text Message from Sabaku no Gaara'.

Sakura bolted from her bed to stare incredulously at her phone. Rubbing her eyes a little, she reread the notification to confirm what she had seen. Drawing in a shaky breath, she opened the message to which it read:

**Hey, don't know if you're still up but I had a lot  
of fun tonight and hope you did too. The club was  
a drag after you left. You still up?**

**- Sabaku no Gaara [ 4:37 AM ]**

He texted her! Oh kami, what should she reply with? Should she reply at all? Maybe he was just sending out mass texts to his fan girls to see who he could get to come over? Sakura visibly blanched at the last notion. She hesitatingly drew in a shaky breath as she punched in her own response. Should she add an emoji too, or was that too flirty and comfortable? Looking at how long her message was, she groaned and deleted the majority of its contents before settling for a simple one.

**I had lots of fun as well :) though babysitting  
a toilet bowl hugging friend afterwards was no  
fun. I'm about to head to sleep so good night!**

**- Sakura Haruno [ 5:06 AM ]**

Clipping her phone shut she laid back on her sheets, letting the shot of adrenaline die down as the cool night air eased the burning sensation she had on her cheeks. He really did mean to text her after all and not wait for her to text him. Or maybe this was his attempt at seeing which fan girl was awake. Either way, he probably assumed she had gone to sleep and probably fell asleep waiting for her retarded ass to reply three lines. Berating herself mentally and pouting, she turned over in her bed to try to head back to sleep.

That was until her room lit up because of her phone and a soft hum was heard yet again. Turning over, she quickly flipped her phone open and to read the text message:

**Hahaha That's what happens when you  
play drinking games at a club. Have a good  
night ;)**

**- Sabaku no Gaara [ 5:11 AM ]**

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the text even though it didn't have anything flirty (or nothing at all really), but the butterflies in her stomach made her all antsy as the heat rose to her cheeks again. She wanted to reply. Oh gawd how she wanted to text back and continue talking to him for the rest of the night, but she held herself back. Shutting the cover of her phone, she pulled a pillow up to her chest to bury her face in it as she drifted off to sleep and to dream of events earlier that night… to dream of a Crimson Dragon…

.

..

...

..

.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue or not. I haven't written fiction in a while so I would greatly appreciate any advice too. Thanks again!


End file.
